Birth of Guyver Maximum Stormrider!
by Dragonrider10
Summary: Uploaded from my DeviantART account by the same name. Story of my Guyver OC Maron Orion as he struggles to survive as the Guyver. New Allies and Enemies are made as he learns not only about the world, but a few things about himself. Rated M for future violence/gore, some language.


Birth of Guyver Maximum Stormrider!

Onyx belongs to Natalia-Clark on DeviantART.

Chapter 1: All is Well

[Recommended Background Music: Here I Am by Bryan Adams]

Maron Orion

Just your average seventeen year old American. Height: 5 feet, 2''. Weight:120 lbs, Build: Lean build but still looked like he could kick some serious ass if he needed to; Hair Color: Blond with a rusty red hue; Eye Color: Amber. He was sporting a black leather jacket that ruffled a bit as a spring breeze blew past, a dark purple shirt with red collar that showed off his toned body, and a pair of dark blue jeans with white sneakers. Since it was spring, his skin was slightly tanned due to working out in the barn and being outside with his father, Onyx Orion.

He was currently heading down a sidewalk that lead through the main street of his hometown in the Midwestern United States. There was a post office, hospital, fire department, shops and restaurants of all shapes and sizes, the police station, and local news station. A couple miles out of this normal-looking town was a research facility that specialized in genetic manipulation and engineering called Max Pharmaceuticals. The country side was rather flat, with farmland surrounding the small town.

He was humming a small tune to himself, one of his favorite songs "Get Off My Back" by Bryan Adams from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimerron. The film was about this stallion who is captured by Civil War Soldiers, then manages to escape with the help of an Indian named Little Creek, and falls in love with this mare named Rain. He remembered pretty much every scene from the film despite seeing when he was a child, as the movie, even at such a young age, struck a cord with him.

He then stopped into one of his favorite haunts, a local burger joint called " Steve's Kickin' Awesome Burger Joint: Get Em' While their Hot!" The joint looked something like out of the movie Grease: red enameled bar top with beer keg and drinks was visible when he first walked in, the smell of grease and french fries wafted in the air along with the fizz of soda pops being opened and general refreshment filled the place.

"Hey Maron, haven't seen ya in a while!" A whistly voice called out to Maron, making the teen smirk a bit. Behind the bar counter stood a tall, white skinned man. He was about six feet tall with dark brown eyes and messy hair. He had a mustache that would make Billy the Kid jealous. He was sporting a blue and white plaid shirt along with ripped blue jeans stood behind the bar counter, a toothless smile was gracing his face. This was Steve, the owner of the place. He was also a good family friend too. He appeared to be in his early forties.

"Hey Steve! Your right, it has been a while!" Maron responded as he sat himself on one of the bar stools. " So what can I get ya boy, Ginger Ale, Soda, Pepsi? Got the whole lot of them here!" Steve asked his longtime customer. " I'll go with a Soda Steve- ah shit-" Maron cursed, his eyes narrowed in frustration as he reached into his front pocket.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked, his eye brows furrowing in concern. " I forgot, the son of a b*****s back at school demanded me to hand over my lunch money or i'll get creamed."

"You mean that no good rat-faced kid Greystorm and his pals? They still DO THAT THERE AGE? Isn't that, I don't, kinda like middle schoolish to do?" Steve asked with a hint of humor.

Maron letted out a barking laughter at Steve's remark. " Dude, I've been beaten up by them since the sixth grade!"

" Don't ya fight back?"

" I did once, though my mother said I had every right to do it, still got grounded and had a black eye for two weeks. "

" Don't worry about it then Maron, this is ones on the house." Steve said kindly as he handed Maron his Soda Pop. " Thanks Steve, I'll try to pay you back." " Don't get your fancy jacket in a twist about it kid."

After a while of chit chatting and finishing up the Soda Pop that Maron will remember to pay back for, he started to head out as Steve called out to him " Oh yeah Maron, good luck with training that new stallion you got! Word in town is that he's a real hot headed one!"

" Thanks Steve, and the word is true!" Maron hollared back to the cowboy from down the street.

[Orion Homestead; hay field]

Maron was currently riding on the back of his Thoroughbred Stallion, Sunstorm. He was a dark bay colored three year old stallion that had powerful muscling as he was training to be a racer. He was around sixteen hands high. Maron took in a deep breath, he knew his stallion was green, or new, to the track so it would be interesting. Lining his stallion at the start of the dirt track, he tigthened his core as he used his legs to ask the stallion to break into a gallop, and soon before he knew it, the two of them were flying down the track like an eagle on air. Sunstorm was snorting the whole time, his eyes narrowed as he became focused. Maron loved the feeling of being in a gallop, it felt like he was flying. Sunstorm whinny a bit, before he crossed the made up finish line as Maron pulled on the reins enough to tell his stallion to slow down before halting.

[End Music]

"Two minutes and five second! This stallion is becoming faster each time!" Maron's father, Onyx, said from the side lines as Maron stood tall on his stallion's back, letting Sunstorm cool off. Onyx, as you already figured out, was Maron's father. He had deep blue eyes with dark brown hair with dark blue highlights. He was around six feet tall and appeared to be in his late forties. He was wearing a red polo shirt with beige colored pants. He was wearing a pair of work boots as well.

" One day dad this big boy will be a triple crown winner!" Maron said with a grin as he dismounted, his father heading to the left side of Sunstorm before grabbing hold of the reins. "Time and fortune will decide on that son!" Onyx said with a smile before heading into the barn.

[Eight O'clock PM]

Mary Orion was just finishing up making some dinner for her husband and son, which consisted of potatoes, some peas, and fresh chicken from another nearby farm. When she called outside for the two boys in her life, she chuckled as Maron and Onyx came running into the house.

"Get yourselves cleaned up boys! Wash behind your ears!" Mary said with a chuckle as they rushed into the single bathroom in the whole house. She set the table up as she chuckled as the two of them were bantering a bit over who had bathroom rights before dinner.

"Alright you cowboys, settle down now and lets eat, I bet your both starving after working with Sunstorm." Mary said warmly to her husband and son as the small family sat down to enjoy dinner with each other.

Little to their knowledge, these days of peace would come to a jarring halt.

[End of Chapter 1]


End file.
